


fractured

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [29]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Momonosuke (mentioned), Punk Hazard Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Kin'emon, sliced into pieces, reflects on his situation.
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	fractured

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to this ridiculous man, i love him dearly and while i don't see myself writing him much i'm glad i could post something today!

Kin’emon had never thought about what it might feel like to be sliced into pieces. If he had to guess, he’d say he’d probably die before he could really process it.

He certainly didn’t expect it to be painless, or to come out of it alive. But for whatever reason, the Warlord had shown mercy. Kin’emon was still alive and well, though... fragmented.

He knew the rest of his body was somewhere on the island, because he could _feel_ it— it was a strange sensation, his legs burning hot and his torso freezing cold. While the initial cut hadn’t hurt, the exposure to the elements sure did.

Still, it could never compare to the feeling of dread. He knew Punk Hazard was a dangerous island, but he’d followed the ship there anyway. If Kin’emon himself had ended up in pieces, then what could have possibly come of his son? Momonosuke was resilient, sure, but he was still only a child. What if he’d encountered the Warlord himself, and suffered a worse fate?

No; he couldn’t think like that. He couldn’t give up, because a proper samurai always persevered. 

With or without the rest of his body, he would find Momonosuke.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
